


The Unimaginable

by SociallyIneptDork



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Tony Stark, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Peter Angst, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, skip westcott is garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyIneptDork/pseuds/SociallyIneptDork
Summary: There are moments that the words don't reachThere is suffering too terrible to nameYou hold your child as tight as you canAnd push away the unimaginablePeter shows up to Tony's lab, tears streaking down his ashen face, broken in more ways than one. Tony only has one question: "Who hurt you, Peter?"





	The Unimaginable

**Author's Note:**

> Implied non-con/ sexual assault. Not directly referenced nor said. This is two people trying to stand up from the wreckage, told from Tony's point of view.

"Who hurt you, Peter?" Tony asks, voice taut with concern at Peter's ashy face and quivering chin, but Peter only turns his head to the side, tears falling freely down his face. "Kid, talk to me. Tell me what happened. I can't help if you don't tell me what's going on."

  
Peter doesn't speak for a few seconds, pressing his lips together as his chest rises and falls sporadically. "I tried my best, Mr. Stark. I did my best to- so that he wouldn't- but I couldn't stop him."  
  
"Tell me from the beginning," Tony says, voice low and soothing, trying to remain strong for the two of them. Peter never responds to anger and loud voices, but gentleness is usually the way to get him to open up about anything he needs help with. Tony only hopes that he can still soothe the pain out of Peter's eyes, hopes beyond hope that this is something he can make right so he could get the bubbly, spritely kid he loved back from underneath the sea of tears _._

A voice inside of him tells him it isn't something he can just _fix_ with words or ice cream or jokes. The way that blood glistens on Peter's bruised lip and his splintered voice warn Tony of something dark and painful looming ahead of them like the ax of an executioner waiting to fall. 

Peter inhales shakily, wiping his eyes with his trembling fingers. "I- I tried  _my best_. I wasn't fast or strong enough. I'm sorry, sir, I'm sorry, it's all my fault-"  
  
Tony shushes him, running fingers through his hair. "Easy, Pete. Tell me what happened."  
  
As Pete tells his story, Tony decides then and there that Skip Westcott will  _pay_  for his crimes.   
  
No matter what, Tony will make sure that Skip Westcott burns in the deepest pits of hell.   
  
Peter stumbles into Tony's arms, tears still falling from his eyes, and Tony holds him fast, firm, steadfast even as Peter trembles so hard his knees give from underneath him. Tony holds him close and Peter keeps hold of him as if he would disappear at any moment. Tony murmurs reassurances, keeping himself calm in the face of the storm, digging his feet into the ground so that he could be the anchor for the two of them. As Peter whimpers half-coherent apologies, Tony swears that he's never felt more like iron than he does in that minute.   
  
"I've got you. I've got you, you're alright."  
  
In that second, Tony knows it is his feet holding the two of them up.


End file.
